


A Specific Shade

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [25]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Feels, Colors, Jealousy, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Crowleyisn'thuman. He doesn't do human things. (Except sleep, he quite likes sleep. Oh, and he likes a good drink now and again, too. But really he's just a typical demon, thanks.)Except that sometimes he finds himself overwhelmed by a very human sin.But what can he do?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Specific Shade

Crowley drapes himself in  
black–  
has done since the  
beginning, really–  
but if he had to describe himself  
with a color  
it wouldn’t be black. It  
wouldn’t even be red,  
though he quite likes  
the color of his hair.

No, Crowley is green.

Not the color of grass  
or the trees in the Garden.  
Not even the color  
of the sea in summer.

Crowley is the color of  
envy.

He can go for years–  
decades even–  
without feeling a hint  
of jealousy. But then it bubbles  
up in him, and he understands  
why the humans he tempts  
fall prey to it so easily.  
It takes him over almost  
completely,  
fills him with such an odd   
combination  
of rage  
and longing  
that he can’t  
think  
straight.  
Him,  
Anthony J. Crowley,  
immortal demon,  
knocked flat  
by a sin of  
humanity.

He’s jealous of the strawberry  
in Aziraphale’s fingers,  
staining his lips  
red.

He’s jealous of the book  
so lovingly held  
in Aziraphale’s hands,  
pages caressed  
with such a gentle  
touch.

He’s jealous  
of every human  
ever blessed  
by the angel.

He’s jealous of every  
human ever even  
smiled at by the angel.

When Aziraphale looks at him  
Crowley wants to hide;  
it feels so plain he’s afraid  
the angel will see his desire  
tattooed  
across his skin.

Maybe he does.

But he never speaks of it.  
Never gives Crowley  
anything less, anything  
extra. But they keep coming  
together, and that’s all  
Crowley needs.

There are many sins in the world.  
Crowley knows them all,  
though he really only tempts  
humans with a few. Envy,  
he knows, is among the worst.  
It can tear apart families  
or even empires–  
worse, it can shatter  
a lovesick heart.

Yes, jealousy hurts,  
Crowley thinks,  
looking through the bookshop  
window at Aziraphale.

But he won’t let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 25
> 
> prompts: crowley and my favorite sin


End file.
